A New World
by Chlaco
Summary: When their helicopter is shot down, the team fights to survive. Sucked into a portal to Zootopia they find themselves without resupply, reinforcements, and in hostile territory. Will they survive? Beware first time writer!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

We all load up into the UH-60 Blackhawk. All of us me, Judd, Caleb, Aiden, etc. The rotors begin to spin. Lift off, we are in the air. They look around at Camp Victory. Hard to believe that just four years ago we were just recruits, now together we have 562 confirmed kills.

"All right boys, you remember what your mission is?" Our copilot asks.

"Go in, beat them shitless, and come back in time for dinner?" Mark replies.

"More or less."

We reach the drop point fifteen minutes later. Mark sees a puff of smoke from an RPG-7. We're knocked off our feet. The helo starts spinning, and they are pulled towards the doors. Mark grabs onto the door handle. Judd starts to get sucked towards the door, and grab his hand just as he falls out. Harold looks at what used to be the tail rotor. "Fuck." We crash. Charles goes unconscious.

Charles wakes up a few minutes later. "Boom!" Caleb sees a technical explode. The ammo from the 50 cal ignites. Harold, who was near it, has a round pierce right through his shoulder. The bullet tears his arm clean off. He is dead before he hits the ground, due to g-force. Charles picks up his M4 and shoots an advancing fighter. The fighter drops dead. Michael sets up his M249, and rains hell on the opposition. "Caleb, call for ba… ah!" Nathan calls out as he is shot through the chest. Michael runs over to him and start dragging him behind the wreckage of the black hawk. He says "Give me some C4, and run. Save yourselves, I'm bleeding out. What are you waiting for?" Charles does as he says. The team hears over the coms "This is Viking 6-8, I'm pretty fucked up. We need evac. This is your favorite fuckboy signing out. HOORAH!" BOOM!


	2. Chapter II Zootopia

Chapter II

They see an assortment of charred limbs from the explosion. "Holy shit. Did that just happen? Is he really dead?" Michael asks. "Yeah, that just happened." Judd responds. Michael sees a grenade. "SHIT! MOVE!" The grenade explodes. The crew gets away just in time.

'Three days later'

The taliban attack them again, with more force than the last three times combined. They think the group of thirty won't stand a chance against their five hundred. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The attackers yell while charging over the hill. The crew quickly prepares. Caleb calls HQ. "I count at least five hundred. Send in a few a-10s. Also how long is it gonna take for you to get our asses outta here?" "Affirmative, a-10s are on their way. As for getting you guys out, we'll send in some chinooks once the fighting's done. We'll see you then." HQ responds. Caleb then joins the thirty on the line. BLAM! KAPOW! POP! KABOOM! "The a-10s are here! WOOHOO!" Judd yells. The chinooks soon arrive. "Out-fucking-standing!" Charles yells. WHIRRRRRRRRRR! The helo takes off. Caleb sees a puff of smoke. "Fuck." The chinook is downed. When the S&R search the wreckage, they find nothing but the mangled corpses of our heroes.

'Meanwhile in Zootopia'

The crew fall out of a tree. They then stand up and see animals walking around. They quickly run into an alleyway. "ZPD! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" An idiotic little rabbit yells. "Dammit Judy! Now they know we're here!" A fox yells. They are knocked out and tied up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The team finds an abandoned house. Michael kicks the door in, and Charles, and Jake drag the unconscious fox and rabbit in.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Jacob asks.

"We're going to take 'em and drop 'em outside of the alley where we knocked them out." Charles replies.

"I'd rather just kill them." Jake says with no expression.

"We're with Charlie!" The rest say.

Jake looks out of the window and sees no one. They get out of the house. Chlaco(Charlie) hears a siren. They quickly get into defensive positions.

"I count at least thirteen cars!" Michael says.

The cars all stop in front of the house. The cops see that they outnumber them.

"Oh shit." Says Chlaco.

The cops also get into defensive positions. A cop fires a dart them but misses Jack.

"Fire."

BLAM! KAPOW! GUN SOUND! RAT-TAT-RAT-TAT!

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DO THEY HAVE GUNS!?" An officer yells to another.

They stop firing at the cops, at least twenty lay dead or bleeding out. The surviving cops get into their cars and drive away.

"I say we try and capture the town, sounds stupid when I say it out loud." Chlaco says.

"It's the only chance we got." Mike says

"Look, the van!" Someone says

KABOOM!

The van explodes and shrapnel flies everywhere. A tire hits Mike in the head, knocking him unconscious. They drag Mike in and head out to attempt to take the town.

"Where are we going first?" Jake asks Chlaco.

"We're going to take the precincts. Without them they won't stand a chance unless they have a modern army." Chlaco answers.

"I can't wait to get shot in the ass!" Says Jake.

 **AN: Sorry that these are so short. I will be creating a new story soon, keep checking to be the first person to read "The Walking Dead: Liberation". I'm thinking of canceling this fanfic, it's hard to write it. Now, if you pm me and want me to continue it, if enough people choose that they want it to continue, then I will try to make the chapters longer and keep it going until chapter 20. I'll see you soon.**


End file.
